DOCTOR WHO:THE DARKEST LORD OF TIME
by valejsmith70517
Summary: Nyarlathotep wakes up from his deep somber being one of the old gods form the dark times. He has slept since 100,000 BC. He wakes up with a mind for vengeance against the one man that trapped him into this deep somber. He howls a wicked laugh as he wakes up to stike his revenge on the doctor for a dark secret he kept hidden since the beginning of time. It is all 11 doctors featured
1. Intro

DOCTOR WHO:THE DARKEST LORD OF TIME

50 years special

Written by Vale Wolffian

Intro:

Nyarlathotep wakes up from his deep somber being one of the old gods form the dark times. He has slept since 100,000 BC. He wakes up with a mind for vengeance against the one man that trapped him into this deep somber. He howls a wicked laugh as he wakes up.

Nyarlathotep:I have slept for ages I was trapped into this void of sleep by a the other. Nyarlathotep: Those time lords tricked me into somber as they promised me a place in their start of time and space

Nyarlathotep: The founders of time-lords that ticked me into this dark somber are other, Apeiron, Pandak, Eutenoyar

Nyarlathotep: He laughs today I shall get back at the last time-lord the doctor He destroyed endless worlds. I will reveal his truths to all of time and space.

HE laughs as the doctor who themes plays into light showing the faces of all 11 doctors in the vortex.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one: untimely endings

* * *

_(The alien world of alpha mayor zero as Clara and doctor stand upon the world looking at its wonders) _

CLARA: What a lovely site to behold doctor

11TH DOCTOR: Clara you have not seen anything yet as this is just tip of iceberg of what lies out there in the universe

11TH DOCTOR: This alien world is one of the many that are just wonderful to behold Clara

CLARA: I am happy to be on alien world not under attack by a threat doctor. You always lead us into trouble.

11th Doctor: Trouble always seems to follow me

Clara: I was wondering doctor You been traveling for ages have you ever thought about visiting your past doctor?

11TH DOCTOR: Clara my dear I cannot go back in my own timeline it would cause a paradox

Clara: Doctor it was just a thought

(The doctor thinks to self about his past as he looks upon the alien world)

(Nyarlathotep is laughing wicked as he mentally grips the doctors triggering their regeneration circle as they try to regenerate. He stops it in middle of their regeneration circle as they die in their tardis. He is clearly laughing as he fades their bodies away from time and space.11th doctor starts to glow)

11TH DOCTOR: Clara I am dying help me back to my tardis now

(Clara helps the doctor into the tardis as he in pain dying on floor of the tardis. He says I have traveled to many worlds and saved so many worlds. You know what Clara it was the best Clara. He starts to glow brighter as regeneration energy as he dies in middle of his regeneration circle. Clara cries as the doctor is no more. The doctor's body fades away form tardis. He is pulled into the void by Nyarlathotep as he laughs wicked at the doctor's dead body)

_Clara: what do I do now?_

(The tardis becomes frozen in time as Clara is protected by the tardis.)

Clara: I cannot believe the best man I ever known is dead

(Romania instantly shows up in the tardis)

Romana:what happened to the doctor?

Clara: He just died. Who are you?

Romana:I am Romana I was instantly beamed into the tardis. I am a time lord form Gallifrey. I traveled with the doctor many times in the past.

Clara: We have to save the doctor

Romana: we are going to save him. Who are you?

Clara: I am clara,We have to save the doctor

(Romana starts the tardis as it flies into vortex with Clara and her plotting the tardis trough the vortex. It is pulled by Nyarlathotep whom starts to go inside of Romana's head mentally trying to break her. She fights it off. He stops the tardis as he opens the doors to tardis. as he appears floating outside door.)

Romana: Do you realize whom your messing with?

Nyarlathotep: Hello Romana you know me don't you insect of time?(eyes glowing wildly as he tries to mentally break her)

Romana: Nyarlathotep you are clearly a fool for messing with me and the tardis

Romana: Get him old girl

(Romana pulls a switch as the eye of harmony opens up as a glowing light beams trough the tardis attacking Nyarlathotep as she lets it go. the tardis flies off landing as the doctor returns to existence pulled out of the void and back to life by the eye of harmonies power)

11TH DOCTOR: I died how did I return to life?

Romana: You died doctor I returned you to life by opening the eye of harmony and the tardis attacked Nyarlathotep in process of it. Landing us here

11TH DOCTOR: Hello Romana

(Romana and 11th doctor and Clara step out of tardis as they walk out into center of Trafalgar Square)

too be continued in Chapter 2:invasion of time


End file.
